


On Leave

by IreneADonovan



Series: Rare Pairs 2019 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Bottom Steve Rogers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is a Professor, Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Steve comes back to New York on leave and stays with the old friend he's been pining for for years...





	On Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock) in the [xmenrarepairs19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Steve is in love with charles, the young genetic's student. Steve is in the army, so he rarely can find his love, till one day, Xavier is who present himself in the bathroom, while Steve was, Casually, taking a shower.

It was a bit strange being back in New York. Steve had spent the last eight years in the army, and he'd been home only rarely. But he loved this city, and he intended to enjoy himself while he was here.

He was staying with an old friend from college. Charles had been studying genetics, while Steve had been ROTC. Charles now had a PhD from Oxford and was teaching at Columbia.

They'd stayed in touch as best they could, Facebook and sporadic e-mails mostly. Charles knew about the buddies Steve had list in Afghanistan. Steve knew about the accident that had put Charles in a wheelchair.

But Charles didn't know Steve had been in love with him almost from the beginning. Charles was straight, and Steve didn't want things to become awkward between them.

Charles greeted him with a grin and a hug. “Looking good, Captain.”

“Don't call me that,” Steve said as he tried to ignore just how good Charles smelled. This leave was going to be torture.

Steve straightened, studied Charles. “You look good, too. Still beating coeds off with a stick?”

Charles shook his head. “They're still out there, but I'm ready to settle down.”

 _I wish it was with me._ “Any luck?”

“Thought maybe I'd met someone, but he left several months ago.”

 _He?_ “I thought you were straight.”

“Me?”

“Only ever saw you with girls.”

“I like guys, too. I'm just a lot choosier about them .”

Well, fuck. _Wish I'd known. It would be weird if I made a move now, after all this time._

**~xXx~**

Despite the revelation, their friendship continued as before.Only now Steve knew what he'd dreamt of could have been.

Charles remained cheerfully oblivious.

They danced around each other for three days. Until the morning Charles interrupted Steve in the shower.

Charles wheeled in through the open door just as Steve was stepping out, naked, towelling his hair. “Whoops,” Charles said.

Steve was sure his blush extended well down his chest.

Charles, damn him, kept looking. “I knew you were built, but my lord. Where have you been all my life?”

Steve blushed even harder. “Right here,” he mumbled.

“Would I be too forward if I asked you to kiss me?”

“Never.” Steve crossed to where Charles sat, bent and kissed him gently.

Charles buried his hands in Steve's damp hair, holding him tightly as his tongue lapped at Steve's lips.

Steve welcomed him in, drank in the taste of him.

When they finally came apart, Charles’ cobalt eyes blinked dazedly. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“How did it take us ten years to figure that out?”

“I've wanted you for years.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Then take me to bed.”

Your wish is my command.” Steve scooped Charles up, bridal-style, and headed toward Charles bedroom.

“You're an arse.”

“Yeah, but I'm your arse.”

“My arse?” Charles reached down and squeezed the object in question.

“Uh-huh.” Steve fought the urge to wince; Charkes had really strong hands.

“You know what arses are good for?”

“Getting screwed?” Steve asked hopefully.

“I'll need a pill first.”

“I can wait.”

“And I know what we can do while we wait.”


End file.
